A New Member for the Thundercats!
by ZeroWolfWriter
Summary: Jake joins a team of cats! How will things turn out? Read, find out, and rewiew!
1. A New Member for the ThunderCats!

**Before you read, **

**I made this before seeing the new version of Thundercats so the Cat's Lair will be in the story. But keep in mind that it's in the 2011 version. Not the 80's version. **

**This is in the 2011 style. Not 80's style.**

* * *

Walking through the jungle, not caring where I was heading because I was lost already until I heard a scream; looking around to see where it was coming from until I heard it again, quickly realizing that it was close to me I started running toward the sound to help whoever was in trouble until I saw where the screams were coming from: a wild cat girl.

"Should I help her?" I ask softly, even though there wasn't anyone around me. "Of course, she might have come from a village." my shadow, which wasn't really a shadow, named Dusk told me. She really was in my shadow. "Remember, you haven't eaten in three days." Dusk reminded me softly. Placing a hand on my stomach, "I know, how can I forget?" I said, grinning. I heard Dusk chuckling than speaking, "Well just be careful, you're not at full strength." I smiled at her comment. "Ok, I will." I said than running out to save the wild cat girl.

"Who are you?" the snake man asked me when I jumped in between him and the girl. "No one really." I said to them casually, which made him angry. "Than get out of my way!" he told me as he got ready to fight me by pulling out a knife. "I'm afraid I can't do that." I said to him again, not letting the guy hurt the cat girl, than noticing that he started charging at me.

Grabbing the cat girl and jumping to one of the branches in the tree behind us and place her there, "Don't move, ok?" I said to her than jumping down to face the attacker. "Now where was I?" I said to the guy, which made him that much more angrier. "Oh yeah that's right, you were trying to attack me." I answered myself, making him angry on purpose after a while than seeing the guy charging at me again. "This again, when will you learn?" I asked than jumping over the guy, making him hit the tree that the girl was in that cried out in shock. "Sorry about that!" I yelled out to the wild cat girl than letting out a nervous chuckle. "Jake you twit," Dusk chuckled. "Stop jumping around and fight!" the guy told me sternly. I let out a disappointed sigh than asking, "Do you really want me to fight?"

I saw the serious look on the guy's face that wanted me to fight. Letting out another sigh than pulling the twin swords called Sword of Salvation and Sword of Damnation. "You know you're going to lose, right?" I ask him in a bored tone, not really looking forward to fighting him with my swords. "Just fight me already!" he shouted than charging at me again.

I got out of the way and pushed him, which made him to fall to the ground, "I told you that you'll lose." I said to the attacker than placing the swords' blade close to his neck, "I'll tell you once: Don't mess with her." I warned him slowly, even though I wouldn't actually hurt him if he didn't because it was against my vows to kill anyone, no matter how bad they are. "O-ok... " he said, fear in his voice. I smiled than putting the swords up and held out my hand to help the guy up. "You see, that's all I ask." I told him then helping him get on his feet and started to walk away.

"It's safe to come out now!" I said to the wild cat girl. I saw the girl nodding than jumping down and walking up to me, making me to realize that the girl was two or three years younger than me. "You were fighting without hitting it." the cat girl said in awe. "Yeah, I try not to fight." I told her. "It's pointless." I added soon after. "Someone's coming fast!" Dusk told me quickly as I noticing a yellow blur coming at me so fast that I didn't even have time to get out of the way until it knocked me on the ground.

I saw a Bo Staff in my face, "Don't even move..." the person with the Bo Staff told me as I noticed that the person was a cheetah girl that looked slightly older than me. "Wait a minute!" I exclaimed, hoping that the cheetah girl would listen to me. "What is it?" the cheetah ask me, placing the weapon closer to my face. "I'm not the enemy, I was the hero." I told her, hoping that she'll believe me. "How do I know that you're not lying?" she asked, her eyes still on me as if I was a monster. "Let him up, he save me from a monster!" the little wild cat girl told her. "He did?" the woman asked, looking at her now. "He saved me from the snake man that was chasing me, Cheetara." the girl said, explaining everything that happened. "You're sure Wileykit?" the woman, who I'm guessing was named Cheetara, asked. "He fought off the guy without fighting him." the little girl, who I'm guessing was Wileykit, said, trying to convince Cheetara to let me up. "You see, I was telling the truth." I said to the female attacker as she moved her weapon away from me.

When I got back on my feet, I saw the wild cat girl walking up to me, "I'm Wileykit, but everybody calls me Kit." she said, introducing herself. "Hello Kit," I said to her than facing the cheetah girl that attacked me, "So what's your name?" I ask her, trying to start a conversation with her... even though she did try to attack me. "I'm Cheetara, and you are..." she said then trailing off, waiting for me to say who I was. "I'm Jake." I replied, holding out my hand toward her. "Wolfs aren't usually seen in this part." Cheetara said, shaking my hand. "I travel a lot." I chuckled. While we were talking, I felt the hunger pain as I clutched my stomach and collapsed onto the ground.

Wileykit and Cheetara stared at the strange kid as they noticed that he looked older than Wileykit and Wileykat but younger than the others, as if he was sixteen or seventeen; his fur was a light shade of brown almost tan, had blue eyes, and had a furry tail that was lying limp beside his body.

"Cheetara to H.Q., Cheetara to H.Q." she said to her Comm-link. "This is HQ, Lion-O speaking." the other end said back to her. "There's a kid that suddenly collapsed on the ground, make room for the infirmary." Cheetara told them. "Roger that. Are we picking up or you carrying in?" Lion-O asked on the other end. "I'm carrying it in." Cheetara replied than ending the conversation. "So we're going to take him to the Cat's Lair?" Wileykit ask her, confused. Cheetara nodded than picking him up and over her shoulder then replying "It's the least I could do because I attacked him."

Opening my eyes and noticed that I was in a large room that look like a hospital room. Beds were along the walls, light blue pull curtains, and the walls were white. "So what did they do me?" I asked Dusk softly as I got to my feet and checked if I had everything… to which I did. "You fell asleep didn't you?" she groaned, sounding annoyed. Letting out a nervous chuckle, "You know that I haven't eaten in three days, so give me a break." I told her slowly. I heard a sigh coming from my shadow, "You're right, I'm sorry but you need to be more careful, ok?" she asked, being concern as always. I smiled at her, "Don't be sorry Dusk, you're just looking out for me." I told her then hearing a soft chuckle from her. "Ok, be careful Jake." she said to me softly.

I heard the door open, making me to end the conversation with Dusk so I wouldn't look like I was talking to my shadow… even though I was. Turning to see who it was and saw that it was the cheetah girl named Cheetara that attacked me earlier. "Hey Cheetara, can you tell me where I am?" I ask her as I was looking around the room. "You're at the Cat's Lair." she answered. "Cat's Lair?" I asked, not hearing of it before. "I don't think you should be standing yet." she said to me. "I'm fine," I told her. "I'm just hungry." I added soon after. She gave me a weird look for a moment, "Um... ok, I'll get you something to eat. Wait here." she said then leaving.

"Don't eat them out of all of their food, ok Jake?" Dusk said teasingly since I tend to eat a lot of food when I'm at a place, but not gain a pound because of how much I travel. It's true, I think I travel more than I eat. "I'll try not too." I chuckled, actually trying not too this time. Wherever I go, I would eat most of the food that the place has. Cheetara came back with a tray full of food, "I didn't know what kind of food you liked, so I got a little bit of everything." she told me than handing me the tray. "Thanks," I said than started eating, not caring what it was. "So where did you come from?" Cheetara ask me slowly. I looked at her for a moment, "Nowhere, I'm just traveling." I answered after a while of thinking since I don't stay in one place for too long. "Aren't you a little young to be traveling by yourself?" she asked slowly, as if she was shocked by me traveling. I thought about it for a moment, "I never really thought about it." I said than continued to eat.

While I was answering Cheetara's questions until she told me that someone wanted to see me. "Ok, send them in." I said than taking a bite. I saw her gesturing someone that was behind the door to come in; I saw a lion with red hair walking in, "I am Lion-O, Lord of the Thundercats." he said to me. "I'm Jake." I told him than noticing that I've ate everything off my tray… but I was still hungry. "I am Lion-O, Lord of the weird names." Dusk whispered to me, mocking the red hair guy.

"Thundercats? I've never heard of that, what do you guys do?" I told him, not hearing of them before. "We protect those who need protecting." he replied simply. "So you're the good guys?" I asked, wanting to make sure what he meant. He nodded. I was about to say something until the door opened up and I saw the girl that I saved came running in with a boy that looked like her walking with a tiger man. "It was that guy who saved me, Wileykat." Wileykit told the boy that looked like her. Twins? Maybe. "It's you..." I said slowly, not remembering her name. "Wileykit, but I told you that everybody calls me Kit." she said cheerfully, reminding me. "This is my twin brother Wileykat, Kat for short." she added as she gestured to the boy that looked like her. "I'm Tygra, thanks for saving Kit when she needed it." the tiger man said to me.

"I guess I'll be going now." I told them after a while of talking than heading to the door until something caught my arm. "Do you really have to go, can't you stay a little longer?" Kit ask me, surprising me since I don't normally stay in one place for too long. "Kit, if he doesn't want to stay any longer than that's up to him, we can't force him to stay here if he doesn't want too." Cheetara told to her softly. "I know..." Kit said quietly, hurt. I thought about it for a moment than smiled, "Hey Kit," I said softly, making her to look at me. "I don't have a place to go or stay, so I guess I could stay." I told her, then seeing her eyes light up. "Can he stay with us?" she asked quickly, wanting me to stay really bad for some reason. He looked surprised by her sudden question, "I don't know Wileykit, we don't really know much about him." He said slowly. "What if I pass a test?" I suggested. What? I was bored and was about to leave and so why not see how good the lion was at fighting? "A test?" Lion-O repeated slowly. I nodded, "Yeah, a fight. If I win than I stay for a night and if I don't than I go. Simple as that." I told him since I didn't want to leave without knowing how good the person was.

"Alright, a friendly match." Lion-o grinned and started walking toward the door. We followed him through the series of hallways and stairs until he open the door and we were on the roof of the building. "This is the place where we'll have the sparing match." Lion-O told me as we walked toward the center while the others were going off to the side. "The rules..." he said than thinking about it for a moment. "No major cuts, and no cheap tricks." Lion-O told me.

I pulled out the Sword of Salvation and the Sword of Damnation, "Is it ok if I use both my swords?" I asked him. "Just as long as you give it your all." he replied than pulling out his sword. "Are you ready?" he ask me soon after. I nodded than charging at him. As we were charging at each other, I got an idea than saw him about to attack until I jumped over him than quickly turned around and hit his back with the bottom side of the hilt, which made him fall on the ground. I smirk as I put the Sword of Damnation in its sheath so I could help him up; he rolled onto his back and grabbed my hand and got back on his feet, "Is it over?" I asked him even though I didn't want it to be over just yet. He shook his head as he got ready to fight again, "That's good, I haven't had a good fight in a while." I told him as I got the Sword of Damnation back out again, ready for a real fight. "I'll make it as interesting as I can." Lion-O said to me, grinning.

Jumped back as I saw him trying to attack me, "So does your sword have a name?" I said as I charged at him. "Yeah." he replied when he tried to cut me but I rolled to the side of him. "My sword is the Sword of Omans. What about you?" he said as he tried to attack me. "Yeah," I told him as I was blocking each of his attacks. "The white sword in my left hand is the Sword of Salvation," I explained than jumping back to have more room. "In my right, the black sword, is the Sword of Damnation." I added.

I ran up to him, knowing that he'll try to attack me again and he did, and I blocked his attack with one sword and had my other sword next to his throat. "It looks like I win." I told him than lowering the sword away from his throat. Lion-O stepped away and put his sword up. "Looks like you're going to stay with us for the night." he said out loud so the others could hear him.

I noticed Wileykit cheering more than the others, but I shrugged it off as I put my swords away. "That was a good little fight." I told Lion-O. "So how much were you giving?" Lion-O ask me while we were walking toward the others. "Just a little." I admitted. "I wonder how it would be different if you really did give it your all." he chuckled then adding, "To be that young and to have that much skill ... well at least you're on the right side."

"How long are you staying?" Cheetara asked me when we were walking back to the other room. "I was actually going to stay until early morning." I told her as the group turned the corner and entered a living room type place. "Sorry about Kit," she whispered. "It's no problem," I replied, reassuring her. "I had no place to go anyways," I added. "Can I ask something personal?" Cheetara asked softly. "Go for it." I answered, now sitting down on the couch. ""You seem awfully young to be traveling, can I ask why?" she said, sitting down next to me. "I had no reason to stay." I said simply then putting down my bag.

"So you're a run away?" the cheetah asked slowly. "Eh… yeah," I said slowly after a while of thinking about it. I never thought of it like that. To be a run away… but I had a good reason. "What about your family? Your parents must be worried about you." she said, hitting a nerve. The moment she said the word 'parents' I saw my shadow flicker for a second, that was Dusk wincing at her question. I would avoid the question since that subject was a touchy subject. Coming up with an idea, looking into her eyes, I simply told her:

"They didn't complain about me leaving."


	2. How Jake met Dusk

**The italics words are the flash backs.**

**Read and review!**

* * *

It was already nightfall when I saw how my room was done, Wileykit, Kat, and Cheetara was shocked because I didn't wait when they were done making a guest room for me. "Wow, my room looks great." I told them as I was looking around. The walls were white, the bed was on the side of the room by the window, there was a door that led to the bathroom and the other door across the room which was the closet. "Thanks, we're about to paint the walls blue." Wileykit told me. "No, that's ok." I told them. "I like the white walls." I added. "So you want white walls?" Cheetara ask, sounding slightly confused at my choice of wall color. I nodded, "Yeah," I told her. "Ok... well there's some paint in your closet if you want to paint the room." Cheetara told me than leaving. "I hope that you're going to be happy here." Wileykit told me softly than leaving with her brother.

I was finally alone in my room when I looked at my shadow, "What do you think?" I asked quietly, so the others wouldn't hear me incase if the walls were paper thin. "I would of done the walls a different color Jake." she replied, wanting the color different. "I know but with white walls, we can do anything with them like write or draw on them." I explained as I laid down on the bed. "You're weird, you know." Dusk told me teasingly. "You travel in my shadow, and I'm weird?" I replied and hearing her chuckling. "I guess we're both a bit weird in our own way." she said back. I nodded and replied, "Yeah, we're both weird."

I kicked off my shoes, socks, and my twin blades onto the floor as I was laying down on the soft bed, "This is really comfortable…" I said softly, not used to being on a bed this soft before. I slept on rocks, dirt, mud, and even lumpy mattresses. But this bed was so soft that was unreal. "Be careful Jake, they might _act_ nice, but they might be some bad people." Dusk warned me. "Maybe they are, maybe they're aren't." I shrugged, but she was right, these people were nice and everything but I don't know anything about them. "I should be careful." I thought to myself as I closed my to rest for a while.

Opening my eyes, I quickly realized that I must have fell asleep on accident, I sat up on my bed, "Are you hungry?" I whispered, seeing if Dusk was awake still awake. "Yeah a little." she answered after a while. I stood up and started to walk toward the door, "We're going now?" my shadow asked, surprised. I nodded, "If you don't want too, than that's fine." I told her. "No, I want to eat, but you can stay here if you want." she offered. "I need a breath of fresh air." I replied than walking out the door, going with Dusk.

When I finally found my way outside… after what seem like hours of trying to find the door, I noticed Dusk changing back into her true form: slightly pale and bare skin, shoulder length black hair, and bright red eyes. Sure that she didn't have fur like me but it was normal for her and who she was. In fact, it was unheard of to have no fur on a person, so that's why Dusk was traveling in my shadow. If anyone, besides me, was to see her bare skin, it would cause a commotion and all that stuff, so we decided to have her travel in my shadow. The rare few times she walks along beside me, she wears a white cloak with the hood on to cover any bare skin from showing. "Be careful, ok Dusk." I smiled. She smiled at me and nodded, "Aren't I always?" she asked than running out into the jungle to look for food.

I jumped up onto a nearby tree branch and laid down so I could wait for Dusk; while I was waiting for her, I kept on thinking about the day that we first met to pass the time:

_One day when I was a pup, I was heading back to my house when I saw a person, around my age, covered from head to toe in baggy, dirty, old white clothes being chased by three hippopotamus boys shouting out rude words like 'freak', 'loser' and even a word that started with a 'V' but I didn't know what it was at the time. I chased after the three guys that was chasing after the person in white. Even though I couldn't fight them off, I could at least save the person. No one deserves to be afraid. _

_That was wrong!_

_Who were those hippopotamus think they are, scaring that person?_

_It made me sick._

_When I turned the corner, I saw the three of them beating up on the kid in white who was cowering in the corner, but as they were beating the person up, I could hear a girl crying out in pain. The person in white was a girl! _

"_Leave her alone!" _

_I shouted boldly, making the three of them to face me now. I knew I wouldn't last a minute against them but my sister always told me that I might stand alone, but I'm standing up for what's right. So I was going to save the girl. "Look who it is," the one in the middle chuckled as they were walking toward me now. "A 'hero'." the one on the right said… his right, not mine. I didn't regret what I done, because I stood up for what I thought was right._

_Now that I was hurt from the three guys that beat me up and left, leaving the girl alone… for now. Sure I thought that most of my bones might be broken, but I saved that girl. Struggling to sit up, I noticed that it was past my curfew and that girl was still in the corner. "Hey…" I said, trying to get her attention. The person in white was looking at me, or I thought she was since her face was hidden, "Are you ok?" the girl in white asked, slowly walking toward me hesitantly. "N-no…" I admitted then falling over and letting out a sharp cry of pain._

"_Jake?"_

_Another female voice called out, my sister's voice. I saw a flashlight shining the girl and my way, seeing us, "Jake!" my sister cried out as she ran to my side and saw the state I was in. "What happen? Who did this to you?" my sister asked quickly, her voice was hiding back the fear. "T-three hippopotamus…" I heard the girl in white told her as she was helping me up. "You seen it all happen?" my older sibling asked her. The girl in white nodded, "He's bleeding, ma'am." she told her. "He is?" my sister asked then seeing my blood. "Jake…" my sister said tearfully as she held me tightly. "Hey," my sister said, now facing the girl in white. "You should go home, your parents must be worried about you too." she told the girl, being caring for others. That's my older sister for you. Being caring for everyone. "My parents… are… away…" the girl in white said slowly, hurt. "Did they leave you behind?" my sibling asked. "S-sorta… but I can't go to where they went." the girl said. Now that I had a closer look… or as close I can with her under all those clothes, I can make out that she was my age, seven. "Then you can stay with us for the night." my sister said then picking me up and held out her hand for the girl._

_The girl thought about it for a moment then taking my sister's hand._

"A penny for your thoughts?"

A voice called out to me, forcing me to end the trip to memory lane as I looked up and saw Dusk… with blood around her mouth. "Hey Dusk," I smirk, not fazed that the fact that there was blood around her mouth. It was normal for her. "Dusk," I said as I sat up and motion around her face. She smiled, "Sorry," she said then wiping away the blood and sat next to me. "How was dinner?" I asked. "Alright." she replied. "Mind telling me what you were thinking about?" she added soon after. I smiled and looked up at the night sky, "How we met."

"Oh yeah, I still remember that." Dusk added, laughing softly.

_When I was in my room, now that my sister made them better, my door opened up and revealed the girl in white, "How are you feeling?" she asked softly. "I'm fine," I grinned, even though my head was throbbing. "Why did you do it?" she asked slowly. "Do what?" I asked, not understanding what she meant. "Save me." she answered, now making since now. "Oh," I said, getting it now. "It was the right thing to do. The girl in white stayed silent for a moment then telling me two words:_

"_Thank you…"_

_The next few days passed as the girl in white, who was Dusk, stayed with me and my sister, she was quiet; as if she didn't want to talk. It was rare for me to hear Dusk to speak, but when she did, she didn't say much. Two unusual things that I noticed about Dusk, the first one is that she never ate. The second, she always stayed covered in her white clothes. I've never seen her without all those lairs on her. I sometimes asked her about it, but she would simply say 'It's a personal reason.'._

_That's all._

"You were very strange when I first met you, Dusk." I told her, now looking at her. "I thought it was strange that you tried to fight off three guys." Dusk said back, smirking. "We must have been the strangest seven year olds in the town." I said, chuckling. "Yeah, now look at us, traveling together." she replied.

_One night as it was raining, I woke up to hear footsteps, wet footsteps, as if someone came in from the rain. But who? Getting on my feet, I slowly open the door and saw Dusk walking in, I knew it was her because of her raggedy white clothes, she was walking toward the corner and kneel down for some reason. For something unknown, I walk toward her. Was it my curiosity? Or just my young mind playing tricks? _

"_Dusk?"_

_I said softly, not knowing what else to say. Dusk jumped when I said her name, maybe she wasn't expecting me. "Go back to bed, Jake." she said, not facing me. "You made a mess," I said dumbly. "My sister will be mad." I added. "I'll clean it up!" she said sternly, making me to take a step back. "Sorry," she said soon after, still in that corner of hers, not facing me. "Just go back to bed, I'll clean up the mess." she said, her voice was now calm. _

"_Why are you kneeling in the corner?" I asked softly, not wanting to wake up my sibling. "I can't tell you, Jake. You'll think I'm a freak…" she replied. "Dusk," I said, walking toward her. "Stay back!" she shouted, but I didn't listen. "No matter what you do, you're going to be my friend." I told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She sighed heavily, "Jake, does friends trust other friends a secret, no matter how big it is?" she asked, now standing up. "Yes," I answered, not knowing what to expect._

"_Have you heard of the Vampire Genocide?"_

"_The what?"_

"_Vampire Genocide?"_

"_No,"_

_I didn't know what a 'genocide' was, but I heard rumors of the word 'Vampires' before. But I'd just let her explained it. "The different species didn't like the Vampires living with them because of… their lack of fur." Dusk started. "The species resented and hated them for drinking blood. Their anger got so bad that they hunted down each one of the Vampires and killed them." she went on. "They killed each and everyone of the Vampires." she said. "Why are you telling me this?" I asked, lost in the story. "I'm getting to that." she said. "The Vampire Genocide was so bad and everyone thought that they killed the last remaining Vampire… but they were wrong." she said._

"_There was some left?"_

"_No…"_

"_How many?"_

"_Only one,"_

"_Who?"_

"_Me,"_

_I was surprised that Dusk was a Vampire… but that didn't matter, she was my friend. Dusk took off the layers of clothing that covered her face until I saw it._

_Dusk's bare skin._

_Dusk was a Vampire._

"_I drink blood, Jake," she told me. "Now that you know how I eat, you think I'm a freak. Don't you?" she said, trying to hold back her tears. Shaking my head and hugged her, I said softly,_

"_You're my friend."_

"I still remember what you said that night, Jake." Dusk said after a while. "You do?" I asked, smiling. She nodded, "'You're my friend.'." she said softly. "Oh yeah, I did." I replied back. "And now look at us," she told me. "A wolf boy and a Vampire girl as friends." I said softly. Dusk kissed my cheek and whispered:

"A Vampire girl and a wolf boy as friends."


	3. Jake and Dusk's First Mission!

"Jake... Jake it's time to wake up." a voice said to me. It wasn't Dusk's voice… so who? Opening my eyes and saw Wileykit standing by my bed, "Morning Jake!" she told me as I sat up. "Morning Kit..." I said with a soft yawn. "Your breakfast is ready." she said to me. "Breakfast?" I said, confused since I normally didn't eat breakfast. Wait… I must have slept in… great. Wileykit nodded, "Yeah, you do know what that is right?" she asked jokingly, smiling. I nodded, "Ok, I'll be right there..." I said than yawning again, but still couldn't believe that I slept in. "Ok see you soon." she replied quickly than running out of my room. "How are you feeling Jake?" I heard Dusk said as I placed the swords on my back. "Still tired..." I replied softly then yawning once more. "You're such a twit, Jake." Dusk said, chuckling.

Walking out of the room and started heading toward the kitchen… until I realized something important: I didn't know where anything was. "Oh boy, here we go," Dusk said as I was trying to find my around. Sure I found my way outside, but I slept since than, and Dusk couldn't tell me because we had a mutual agreement for her to stay quiet so no one would hear her; I normally have conversations with her if we were out in the jungle but in this hallway, the noise would bounce off the walls and to the nearest person. That's the last thing I need, for someone to accidentally hear Dusk. I walked down the hallway to see if I could find anyone but didn't, "I kind of wish that Kit told me where to go." I said to myself as I kept on walking.

Turned another corner and saw that it was another dead end, "How many hallways does this place have?" I asked out loud, now annoyed. "At least it's like the jungle, you're still lost." Dusk chucked, finding amusement out of this. I smiled at what she said, "At least you're having a laugh about this." I commented than turning a corner and seeing another dead end. "If you were lost than it's interesting than if you weren't lost and it'll be boring." Dusk told me.

I didn't know what else to do until I saw Cheetara turning the corner and saw me, "You're still here?" she asked, surprised. "That's harsh," I replied, knowing it was a joke. "That's not what I meant!" she said quickly, not knowing that I was just messing around. "I was just messing around, Cheetara." I told her, not wanting her to feel bad. "Oh," she replied. "I accidentally slept in, and Wileykit told me that breakfast was ready." I explained to the cheetah. "I'm sorry if she's bothering you." she said softly. I shook my head, "No, she's fine." I said. "Just not used to having other cook for me." I told her. "You travel alone?" she asked, a bit surprised. "No, not really." I answered, which was the truth. I had Dusk in my shadow. "What do you mean by that?" the cheetah asked. "Because I'm always meeting new people." I said, not knowing what else to say… or that she would like my reason. "Ok, just follow me." she said than started walking the other way, knowing where to go. As she was showing me where to go for my breakfast, Cheetara gave me a tour along the way for some reason. I was only staying for one night. "Why are you giving me a tour?" I asked softly. "To pass the time," she said then turning the corner. Following her, I walked into a large room that had rows of tables in the middle of it all. "There you guys are!" I heard Wilykit's voice call out, waving to us. I saw a person, Wileykit, in the far left corner of the room. "No swimming pool?" I asked, making a joke. "No room." Cheetara replied as we were walking toward Wilykit. "There's one on the top floor." she added, surprising me. "Is there anything _not _here?" I asked as I sat down. "No. The Cat's Lair has everything you need." Wilykit said. "Here's your breakfast," the young cat said, pushing a plate full of food in my way. "Thanks," I said, picking up a fork and started eating.

"So what happens in this place?" I asked them then taking a bite. "Well Wileykat and I basically do nothing and be bored while the others have fun on their missions." Wilykit said. "That's not true, Kit." Cheetara commented. "Pumyra and I take you two on missions all the time." she explained to the younger cat. "Yeah, boring missions." Wileykit groaned. "Like weed killing, trash moving, or bug stomping." the young cat sighed. "Um… who's Pumyra?" I asked, interrupting them. "Pumyra is a part of the team that Lion-O rescue from the Pit." Cheetara explained. "'The Pit'?" I asked, never hearing that before.

"The Pit is a place where they force you to fight to the death,"

Turning around, I saw a cat woman with amber eyes and brown hair with white highlights that goes behind her, to which I wouldn't see, her hair was in a ponytail. She had a slender but athletic body. She wore a dark brown dress, had a necklace with a small black stone bound by a red chore, and a bag on her hip. "Hey Pumyra," Cheetara smiled as she sat down across from me. "I thought I heard someone last night when I was walking back to my room." the woman said. "And you are…?" I asked the unknown person. "Pumyra," she said. "I'm Jake," I told her. From the moment I saw her, I noticed that she was a fighter. "So you said something about 'missions'?" I asked Cheetara. "Oh right," she said. "Even though you might be leaving, I'll tell you anyways," she added. "It's different for each level, a Level three is the easiest one, a Level two is kind of hard but still easy, and Level one is hard." she explained.

"So how long are you staying Jake?" Pumyra asked. "I was suppose to leave early this morning but I slept in." I answered then finishing off my plate. "So then you're having breakfast," she pointed out. "Yeah," I replied.

Time passed as Cheetara, Wileykit, and Pumyra was talking, too engrossed in their conversation to notice me slipping some of my food to Dusk so she could eat. Yes, Dusk is a Vampire who is eating actual food. Yes, actual food… well, a little food, should I say. Even though blood fills her up, but food helps out every now.

When I was giving Dusk a piece of bacon, the alarms went off… loud. It was so loud that it actually scared Dusk into her true form under the table and hit her head and let out a short but painful cry, making me to panic because the three were surprised to hear another girl's voice at the table. "What was that?" Wileykit asked, looking around. "N-nothing!" I said quickly, not wanting them to find out about Dusk. "I just hit my leg on the table," I said to them. "Really?" the young cat asked. "Yeah," I lied. "So what's up with the alarm?" I asked, now that I was used to it now and Dusk was in my shadow again. "It means we have a mission." Cheetara answered as she and the others got up. "But you don't have to worry since you're about to go," Wileykit reminded me. "Right…" I replied then getting up and getting an idea. "Wileykat and I can prove it to you guys that we can take on a level two mission!" Wileykit stated. "We'll see," Cheetara said as the group was heading into another room.

I got up and followed the group, "So what's a level two mission?" I asked, seeing if I could go with them. "It's a mission where we take care of some thieves and robbers." Pumyra replied as she Wileykit knocked on a door, "Kat, we have a mission!" she said out loud. The door opened and her twin came out, "I heard the alarms." he told her. "And half of the jungle heard the alarm too." I added, making a joke. Wileykit and Kat chuckled at my joke a little as we turned the corner and entered the room with Tygra and a dog girl. "What kind of mission is it Tygra?" Cheetara ask the tiger man. "Level two, so it might be some thieves or something." he answered. "Who are you?" the dog girl asked, looking at me. "I'm Jake," I told her "Rouge," the dog girl said. "I'm Rouge," she said. She had reddish black eyes, brownish tan fur with a matching tail to go with her look, had black hair going to the middle of her back. She wore a red and black top with a red skirt and black boots and also wore fingerless gloves. "Ok, we'll go and find out." Cheetara said than getting the town of the place than telling us to go.

"So Jake," Rouge said. "How long have you been here?" she asked, as we were walking. "Yesterday afternoon." I told her simply. "Really? Why?" Rouge asked. "Because I was hungry," I replied as the group opened the door to the outside. I grinned as the group seem to forget that I was with them, normally I hated to be left out of things but for some strange reason, I wanted to see what it was like to not be noticed and see what everyone else was doing… and the fact that they would tell me to hit the road. The group was small. It was me, Rouge, Cheetara, Wileykit, Wileykat, and Pumyra… and Dusk.

"How are we going to get there?" Rouge asked. "We walk." Cheetara said as we were walking to the place we needed to go. "Aw… can't we take the Thundertank?" Wileykat whined. "No!" Pumyra said sternly. "Besides, the Thundertank is only used for long distanced missions." Cheetara commented, making a point. "I don't think walking would hurt." I added, wanting to see what they would say. "You see, even the new guy doesn't complain." Pumyra told the little cats as we continued to walk to the place. "How do you do it?" Wileykit asked me. "I don't know, I just walk." I said simply. "But doesn't your legs get sore after weeks of walking?" the young girl asked, surprised by my answer. "I get use to it." I answered then seeing a town in the distance. "Is that the place we're going?" I asked Cheetara as the group entered the town. "Yes," she replied. "So what do we do, I mean do we put the bad guys in jail?" I asked them as we were now in the town. "First we need to see who needs help." Rouge explained as we were looking around, trying to find the person that hired us.

After a short while, a stranger ran past us holding something in his arms, "Stop that guy!" a pig man cried out, being the guy that I guess was the 'client'. I looked the others and realized that they were going after the stranger, making me to chase after them. Since they were chasing after the guy, I had to follow them so I won't lose sight of them because they know what they're doing… and I 'accidentally' forgot my stuff in my room.

While I was running after them, I noticed someone in a alley, waiting for them. I didn't know what the person was doing, but I assumed that it wasn't for anything good as the thief passed the alley where that other guy was, a smokescreen appeared suddenly, catching both the guys and the team inside. When the smoke finally cleared, I saw that Pumyra was holding the guy down on the ground with his arm behind him, as the bag was on the ground beside him. Rouge went to open the bag, "There's nothing here." she told the others. "Where's the thing inside the bag?" Pumyra asked sternly, making everyone else in the town to stair at us. "Or so help me, I'll break your arms off and beat you with them." the girl told him.

"What kind of team are we on?" Dusk asked slowly, surprised by Pumyra's violence. Sure that Dusk was violent too but she'll it away from the people… or unless someone was threatening me. Wait, I should correct that statement. Unless I couldn't do anything and was threaten to die.

Noticing a guy running on the other side of the alley with the same type of bag as the other guy had. Maybe he was the guy in the alley. I started to go down the alley since everyone else was busy with the public interrogation and tried to catch the guy myself. How hard could it be? I faced so many different creatures before and it was just one guy who was carrying something that needed two hands.

Slowly, but surely, I was catching up to the person, "Gotcha!" I exclaimed as I got a hold of his shoulder. The guy quickly turned around and punching me in the face, making me to stumble backwards then seeing him pulling out a weird object. I didn't know what it was, but I knew that it was metal. He did something to it and before I knew it, I was blasted into the air and onto the ground as I felt sharp pain in my chest where the strange object was.

The pain was unbearable, sharp, sudden. A pain that I never felt before.

What was that?

I looked up and saw the guy pointing that strange thing at me, "Now you're through," he said to me. I didn't know what was going to happen.

Was I going to die?

"Leave him alone!"

I heard Rouge's voice call out then seeing a fan being thrown at the weird object and knocking it out of the guy's hand, making him to draw back his hand in pain. I saw Rouge running up to him and jumping up and kicking the guy in the face…with _both_ feet! The guy fell down, covering his now bloody face, Looking up at Rouge, she held out her hand to me and said,

"Hey Jake,"


End file.
